Two Hearts One Soul
by oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli
Summary: this is an old story, it was written after season two but before three by Dragon 52 on Fac. i hope you enjoy it. please let me know. AXJ, UXY, OXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; this is not my story; this belongs to dragon52, who does not seem to exist on this site. I have never been sent a response to my numerous inquires as to weather or not I may post this. So I have decided to go ahead and do so, however, if at anytime a am asked by the original author, or I get a response to my inquiries and it is decided that I cant post this, then it will be taken down the first chance I have to do so. **

**I do not want to infringe on the authors works, or their choices to do with them as they shall, I merely think this should be shared with the Lyoko community here on FFN. **

**I have decided to post this, as it is seemingly no longer held by FAC and I wanted to preserve it for others to read and enjoy.**

**Here you all are:**

**(Oh, this is a really fluffy story by the way, lots of loving emotions. Also, it was written after the end of season two, but takes place several years after.)**

**Disclaimer; none of this belongs to me, all the characters belong to their respective creators, as do all locations and storylines. **

**Two Hearts One Soul; Prologue **

Jeremie Belpois was seated in his dorm room at Kadic Academy. The glow from his laptop's computer screen reflected off of his glasses. He had spent the last two hours, ever since saying good night to Aelita, trying to work on a code problem in Lyoko. He closed his eyes and a clear vision of Aelita appeared in his mind. He knew every line and curve of her face by heart.

Her smile, her pink hair, which framed her lovely features. He could still not believe that she was here. Had it only been five years since he first discovered the virtual world of Lyoko. He had stumbled upon it by accident but there he met Aelita, The elfish princess who was being held prisoner and tormented by the evil computer XANA. Not only was XANA tormenting Aelita, its goal was to take over the real world.

XANA had the ability to enter our world and work its evil here too. Jeremie had enlisted the aid of his three closest friends, Ulrich Stern, athletic, tall, and brown haired and square jawed. He was an expert in the martial arts already and his skills served him well on Lyoko. In his virtual form he was dressed as a samurai and used a katana sword.

Yumi Ishiyama was Japanese, tall, with shoulder length black hair. She was another martial artist as well as an accomplished dancer and gymnast. Her favorite color was all black. On Lyoko, her outfit was Japanese also. Her weapons were metal fans that she could hurl at opponents as well as use them to deflect attacks.

Odd Della Robbia, was the last member of the team, His appearance fit his name. His face was teardrop shaped and was offset by a similar shaped hairstyle for his blonde hair. He was quick and agile from his gymnastics training. He was also an accomplished guitarist. His favorite outfit was all purple. He had a dog, Kiwi; he had smuggled in to the school dorm room that he shared with Ulrich. On Lyoko he was part human and part cat, his main weapons were Laser arrows he could fire from his gloves.

Yumi was the only one that lived off campus. She lived with her parents a short distance from the school. This was the team Jeremie had assembled to fight this evil force. In the meantime they had met Aelita on Lyoko and had all become good friends with her. "Of course not as good as I am." Jeremie mused with a smile.

Jeremie had fallen in love with the lovely girl in the computer right away. He had always had trouble talking to girls in the real world. They all treated him like a freak because of his high IQ and nerdy appearance. It seemed only natural that since computers were his best friends, he might as well be in love with one.

Jeremie was able to transfer the team to and from Lyoko, by means of the secret super computer. It was located in the old deserted factory, near the school. He was certain he could materialize Aelita into the real world and put her out of XANA's reach. He never dreamt it would take him a whole year to figure out the program. He finally succeeded four years ago.

He had been helped by the discovery of the diary of Franz Hopper, the man who built the super computer, and who had designed and programmed Lyoko and XANA. It seemed that the government wanted Franz Hopper's research to use as a weapon; they thought they could control XANA and make it work for them. The strain of designing the computer and keeping it secret pushed the scientist past the breaking point.

He designed the scanner modules so he could travel to Lyoko and live on that virtual world. Before he left he destroyed all of his notes except for his video diary. He did not go to Lyoko alone though, he had a young daughter whom he took there with him, to make her adapt more easily to her new virtual world. Franz Hopper removed her memory of the real world. He gave her command over the environment in Lyoko so she could protect herself.

The girl was Aelita, elf princess of the world of Lyoko. Aelita could create and remove objects in her virtual environment. She could travel around Lyoko by using special towers that were actually computer terminals. Aelita could access all of the data stored in the computer network. Through that she learned of our world and communicated with Jeremie.

She could sense and track XANA also, which made her a threat to him. Lyoko consisted of four sectors; Mountain, forest, desert and polar. Jeremie had also discovered a fifth sector that was like a central command center within the world. In this world Aelita looked almost the same as she did on Lyoko but without the elfish ears. From the start he and Aelita were inseparable. He was delighted to know that she had grown to love him as much as he loved her.

The team's junior year at school had just started. Today had been the four-year anniversary of Aelita coming to the real world. Everyone gathered in Jeremie's room and surprised Aelita with a cake. They had wanted to do this for two reasons, first to celebrate her being a part of their lives and second to soften the blow of what she had just learned.

On a previous mission, they went to recover a part of Aelita that kept her connected to Lyoko. Jeremie had hoped that with that part back in Aelita, he could shut down XANA once and for all. Instead, what happened was Aelita recovered her memory of the real world. The shock that Franz Hopper was really her father, reliving the death of her real mother and the reality that her father had created XANA had been very hard on her.

As well as realizing that her father had stolen her life and trapped her on Lyoko. After the crew had left, Jeremie offered to walk Aelita back to her dorm room on the floor below his. At the school she was known as Aelita Stones, Odd's cousin. That was the cover story Jeremie had concocted to explain her showing up. It had been easy for the young genius to alter school transcripts and other records to support the story.

Aelita had said she wanted to take a quick walk outside since it was still warm. Jeremie had been delighted; he was trying to think of an excuse to get her alone. As good as her cover story was, Jeremie was always worried someone would find out about her past. He had been dating Aelita, but on the surface they had kept it very casual. Tonight he had worked up the courage to tell her how he really felt. As the young couple strolled slowly hand in hand, Jeremie forced himself to confront his girlfriend; "Aelita." He began softly. "Yes Jeremie she purred back."

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes Jeremie." She said with a calm voice. "I love you too." Jeremie gripped her small hand a little more firmly. He stopped and turned the young woman so she was facing him. He burned the vision of her beautiful face, gazing at him in the moonlight, into his brain.

Aelita reached up and gently removed his glasses. Then with a shy smile she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. Jeremie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. The kiss seemed to go on forever until his lungs felt like they were going to burst. Breathlessly they parted both taking large gulps of air into their empty lungs.

"Wow" was all Aelita could say after she caught her breath. "That was the best one yet sweetie." Jeremie felt like he was on fire. That had indeed been the most passionate kiss they had ever shared and he loved it. "I'm glad you liked it my little pixie." Jeremie said using her favorite pet name. Aelita pulled him down to her and kissed him again with even more urgency.

As they caught their breath from the latest kiss. Jeremie took Aelita's hands in his and looked her straight in her lovely eyes. "Aelita, I have something very important to ask you."

"Yes Jeremie" her voice but a whisper in the night airs. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife. "Aelita didn't answer right away but Jeremie felt her begin to tremble heavily. "Oh god I thought you were never going to ask me." She finally said her voice filled with emotion.

"Being your wife is all I have dreamt about for four long years, Of course I will." Jeremie lifted the petite girl into his arms and gently kissed her again. "We should keep it quiet for right now, I don't want anything to happen to you until I can figure out how to defeat XANA and shut him down for good."

"What about my warriors, I should at least be able to tell them." Aelita pleaded. The truth was that Jeremie was so shy he didn't even want to tell the rest of the team just yet. "Real soon my pixie princess, I promise they will be the first ones to know."

"All right" Aelita said with a long sigh. "Just please let it be soon." Part of Jeremie wanted to let her tell their friends. He knew that she was popular around school and many of the young men were interested in her. He trusted her completely but it still made him nervous when they showed her so much attention. At least Aelita didn't know how much it worried him.

Aelita knew that Jeremie was very shy. She suspected that was the real reason for the secrecy. _"I will give him some time."_ She thought to herself. _"But if this goes on too long, I'll have to take matters into my own hands. I'm proud to be his girl we're both seventeen I'll be eighteen in a few more months. By god the whole world is going to know it."_ Aelita smiled, she was proud of herself for being so firm minded. "_It must be Jeremie; he makes me feel like I can take on anyone or anything."_ She mused.

Jeremie's cell phone began to ring. He glanced at the clock _"1 a.m. who could this be?_ Hello"

"Did I wake you?" He heard Aelita's voice purr from the receiver. "No my queen I'm still awake, I can't seem to sleep tonight."

"Neither can I, It must be my fiancée's entire fault, he makes so happy I can't get him out of my mind." Jeremie felt himself melt at her words. "The guy must be a real bastard to keep a wonderful girl like you up all night." He said. "HE IS NOT!" she exclaimed indignantly. "He is the most wonderful man in the world and my savior. He rescued me from a horrible monster and is fighting hard to protect the rest of the world from it."

"Sounds like some kind of super hero." He teased. "No, just a man, a very good, strong and courageous man and I love him with all of my heart." Aelita stated. "He is a lucky guy." Jeremie replied." I miss you, can I come up please, and I'll be very quiet." Aelita pleaded into the phone. Jeremie's heart skipped a beat "You have no idea how easy it would be for me to say yes. It's killing me that you're just one floor down from here." "Okay be right up." Aelita squealed. "No I would love it but it's too big of a risk. I will see you in five hours and thirty four minutes."

"All right, but you are going to owe me a lot of hugs and kisses to make up for this." Aelita said beginning to sulk "I promise my pixie, now get some rest." Jeremie smiled as he spoke. "I'll try but I would really rather be with you. Bye sweetie." Aelita said. "Goodbye" Jeremie replied. _"Well sleep was out the question for me now."_ He tried to be grumpy but he couldn't stop smiling. "_Hugs and kisses huh. Okay princess all that you want... tomorro_w" Jeremie closed his eyes and dreamt of a pink haired elfish princess sitting next to him. A smile formed on his lips as he finally drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; none of this belongs to me, all the characters belong to their respective creators, as do all locations and storylines. **

**Two Hearts one soul chapter 1**

"Look out... monsters" Aelita called out pointing at the approaching mechanical crabs. "Get behind us" Ulrich told the petite girl as Yumi and Odd joined him in a defensive line. Ulrich stood in the center of the line, His katana at the ready.

Suddenly a flash passed the corner of his eye. A crab exploded as one of Yumi's metal fans found its mark. "Good shot get Aelita to the tower, Odd and I will take care of these guys." Yumi fixed a stern gaze on Ulrich and nodded. Turning she softly told Aelita to run to the tower. _"God she is really mad at me today."_ Ulrich thought to himself as his sword deflected laser bolts.

His mind traveled back to earlier in the morning as the five friends were waiting for the bell to start class at Kadic Academy. As usual he was trying to be as close as he could to Yumi without drawing too much attention to him. Yumi, her pretty Japanese face set off by her shoulder length black hair and black clothes, seemed quite content to be close to Ulrich too.

She was watching two of their classmates walking by hand in hand. "That's nice," she breathed softly as she watched them stroll by. Ulrich was thinking how nice it would feel to be holding Yumi's hand right then but her comment startled him. His brown hair fanned as he jerked his head up. "Yeah, just lovely" he growled. He sounded very sarcastic. _"That's not what I wanted to say!"_ He thought frantically.

Before he could utter another word, Yumi spun around, her jet-black hair swirling around her face. She glared at him with a cold stare and stalked off without a word. God he loved her, and even as she was walking away from him in anger he couldn't help admire how gracefully she moved. The bell snapped him out of his stupor.

"Yumi wait" he called out "that's not what I meant." The girl in black kept walking toward her class. Ulrich was hoping to talk to Yumi at lunch and explain but then Jeremie called about a XANA attack and here he was; on Lyoko in the middle of a battle.

Odd yelled out "Laser Arrow!" as one of his weapons leapt from his gloved hand and found its mark. Ulrich launched himself at the last crab and drove his sword into the Lyoko symbol on its top. He jumped back as the monster exploded. He looked towards the tower and saw Yumi waiting for the princess.

Aelita was inside, deactivating the tower. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he was so afraid that she would laugh at him or even worse tell him she didn't love him, so he suffered in silence. The vision of Yumi putting his heart in a blender and hitting "puree" made him shudder.

Aelita couldn't stand to see her friends suffering like they were and she knew that they wouldn't break down and talk to each other without a good hard push. As she entered the Lyoko code on the computer screen inside the tower an idea began to take shape and a mischievous grin crept across her lovely face as she hatched a plan to help them, and herself. _"This will end...Today!"_ Aelita knew only too well, the pain that her friends were feeling.

The petite girl with pink hair let her mind wander. She too was suffering. She loved Jeremie with all of her heart. She had told him many times that she loved him. He had told her the same, but always in private. When the others were around he kept an image of scientific detachment.

He was too shy to say anything to her. Aelita didn't want to keep their love a secret any longer she wanted to tell the whole world. The difference was she and Jeremie knew they loved each other it was just hard for them to let on. Since Jeremie successfully materialized Aelita from Lyoko to the real world, he had been afraid of someone finding out the truth about her origins.

Yumi and Ulrich, on the other hand, didn't know for certain how each other felt, and they wouldn't talk about it. Aelita is troubled by the tension and she desperately needs Jeremie to know just how much he means to her. Some of the young men at Kadic Academy have been flirting with her.

She is polite but doesn't encourage them; she knows however, that this bothers Jeremie. She wants him to know once and for all, that she is proud to be his lady, and he need not to worry. Odd as usual was wisecracking and seemed not to notice the tension that his friends were feeling. His blonde teardrop shaped hair bouncing as he laughed.

Odd and Ulrich returned to the scanner room first. They waited for the two girls to materialize. When the cylinders opened, Odd greeted Aelita with a cheerful "welcome back princess." She smiled at her friend and took his hand as she stepped out of the scanner.

Ulrich offers his hand to Yumi who took it in silence. Odd and Aelita headed for the elevator to rejoin Jeremie in the control room. Ulrich hung back, "Yumi," he said softly as the tall slim girl walked past. "Yes" she responded rather coolly. "Um, never mind." Ulrich kicked himself, in Lyoko he was a brave fighter but, when it came to talking to Yumi, he got all tied up in knots and couldn't speak of how he feels.

He knows Yumi is upset with him but he's afraid to tell her. _"I screwed up big time,"_ he says to himself as he follows the others to the elevator. Everyone is lost in his or her own thoughts; they don't notice the small grin on Aelita's face.

Her pink hair frames her delicate features as she puts the finishing touches of her plan, in place in her mind. When the elevator door opens at the control room Aelita strides out of the elevator first which is not at all like her. "Great job guys," Jeremie calls out from his chair at the control console.

Aelita walks up to Jeremy's chair leans over and puts her hands on his shoulders, "Thank you" she says with a more than the usual seductiveness in her voice. Jeremie is startled and turns to face the girl. As he does Aelita reaches up and gently takes his glasses from his face. She then kisses him softly on the lips. Jeremie turns a bright shade of red but does not pull away. He has kissed Aelita many times before but always in private.

This is the first time they've kissed where the others can see them." It's about time you two showed some affection for each other." Odd said in his usual cheerful yet somewhat sarcastic way. Aelita turned her head ever so slightly to look over her shoulder at Odd. The look made all three of the friends gaze at her a little startled, it was a very sexy pose, and she seemed to know it." Odd, I don't like Jeremie" Aelita announced, all the friends were surprised by her comment. Even Jeremie looked shocked. "Don't you know that I love him with all of my heart" she grinned as she said it. Now it was Jeremie's turn to gasp.

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich all broke into huge smiles at the petite girl's declaration of love. Aelita turned back to Jeremie and seeing the shock on his face said, "Well don't you love me too?" Jeremie's face softened as he gazed at Aelita, "You know I do you little pixie"...he said softly. Aelita leaned in and kissed Jeremie again but this time much more passionately. He had called her his little pixie in private for as long as she could remember.... Even while she was still trapped on Lyoko.

It was the first secret they had shared between each other and she loved the term. This was the first time he had said it in front of the others. It made her love him even more, if that was possible. "It's about time we had some truth around here," Odd said seriously. He turned and stared right at Ulrich and Yumi. Both of his friends looked uncomfortable under his steady gaze.

It wasn't normal for Odd to be serious and it caught them off guard. Yumi was the first to regain her composure. "I suppose you think that I love Ulrich and that he loves me." She growled a scowl on her face. "As a matter of fact, yes" piped in Aelita. Yumi turned to look at her friend, as if seeing her for the first time. She was standing next to Jeremie with her hands on her hips in a defiant pose. Jeremie seemed confused by his girlfriend's sudden take charge manner.

Yumi scowled at her friend, she turned to Ulrich and said, "Well, tell them they're crazy." Ulrich was looking down and refused to meet Yumi's gaze. What he didn't see was how hard she was shaking. Her jaw was set, but her eyes were pleading with him to say that he loved her. Her nerves were wound to the breaking point. Ulrich took a deep breath to steady him. "They aren't crazy I am," he said seriously. "You're right Yumi, I don't love you."

Yumi's scowl didn't change but the pain in her eyes was intense. Another round of gasps filled the room. Ulrich looked up into Yumi's eyes. His normally stern square jawed face was tender and loving. "Yumiasha to say I love you would be so inadequate. I have worshipped you since I first met you but I was too afraid to say anything for fear you would reject me. I'm not only crazy; I'm a coward." All of Yumi's tension exploded at Ulrich's admission of love.

An anguished sob was ripped from her throat. Her eyes filed with tears. Out of instinct, to protect her, Ulrich stepped to her side. He tried to steady her fearing that his worst nightmare had come true. Yumi collapsed against him, deep wracking sobs coming from her as hot tears rushed from her eyes. Almost in a panic Ulrich tried to comfort the crying young woman, he looked to his friends for help.

He was surprised to see that they weren't concerned; in fact they were all smiling. In his confusion, all Ulrich could do was to hold the girl he loved so desperately and feel her sobs as she wept. Aelita, seeing Ulrich's concern walked over to him. "It will be all right now she needed this," she said with a smile.

"All right... this is not all right," Ulrich said with a touch of fear in his voice. "I never meant to hurt her," a trace of moisture was forming in Ulrich's eyes. Aelita smiled even wider at the helpless young man. "You and Yumi are brave and strong warriors in Lyoko and you've saved me on many occasions. Now it is my turn to save you two." She said in a soft warm voice. Ulrich was getting more confused and concerned by the moment, _"save us? What was she talking about, he just devastated Yumi and he didn't know what to do?"_

All Ulrich could think to do was to apologize to Yumi. To tell her he was sorry for hurting her. When he did tell her he was sorry, Yumi just held him more tightly. Slowly her sobs eased, she looked up into Ulrich's warm brown eyes. The look of pain in his face made her wince. "Ulrich, you haven't hurt me" she said softly, you've made me very happy." Ulrich was stunned. "What are you saying Yumi?" She smiled softly and said, "I love you too you thickhead."

Laughter erupted in the room. Ulrich just stared at Yumi's tear streaked face. As her words slowly sunk in, he too began to smile. Without a word, Yumi leaned into Ulrich and kissed him. Ulrich kissed her back this was something he had always dreamt of doing. It was much better in real life than in his dreams. "All right you guys break it up you're giving me a complex" Odd growled. Ulrich and Yumi looked up and saw Jeremie and Aelita were kissing too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Hearts One Soul Chapter 2**

The five friends were sitting on the steps of Kadic Academy, class was over for the day and they were relaxing. Just enjoying each other's company, Aelita was playing with Jeremie's hair and trying to get him to kiss her. Jeremie was determined not to give in... This time. He knew, however, that he would lose.

Yumi sat next to Ulrich her head resting on his shoulder both had very contented expressions on their faces. It had been several days since the young couple had admitted their love for each other at the factory. The friends had been trying to keep it quiet, so naturally, the entire school found out almost immediately.

Odd was trying to be considerate but it was hard for him not to tease a little. "God guys, do you know what you all look like? A group of love struck puppies."

"And what's your point?" Ulrich piped up not even bothering to open his eyes.  
"Uh-oh guys, Sissi alert" Odd said as he spotted the school diva walking straight towards them. "Well isn't this a precious picture" Sissi said sarcastically stopping in front of the group. No one even acknowledged her presence "Well" she snarled.

Odd turned to her with a smile on his face and for once, no wisecracks. "Sissi, I think that you would be very surprised to see the depth of anger that these four can muster if you mess with them. I know you like Ulrich, but he and Yumi are going together now. And I, for one, wouldn't want to be the person, to even try to come between them. You can do what you want this is just some friendly advice."

Sissi glared at Odd and the rest, spun on her heel and stormed off. "Thanks Odd" Ulrich said. "Yes thank you" said Yumi in a dreamy voice. "I wouldn't really want to kill her but if she even thinks about trying to take Ulrich away from me there will be hell to pay." Yumi tightened her grip on Ulrich to emphasize her point.

Ulrich turned and kissed his girlfriend on the top of her head, a contented purr rumbled deep in Yumi at his touch. "OOOhhh, you have such a nasty temper."

"That's right and don't you forget it" Yumi said smiling at her soul mate. "Ya know," said Odd. "What you two need is a ring or something to tell all the nasty around here that you really are serious." Yumi's eyes shot open. "Odd you're a genius" she jumped up and gave her friend a crushing hug. "Hey I thought you were Ulrich's girlfriend." a shy voice said from behind the friends. "Mandy!" Odd cried as he turned around flustered.

A rush of color spread to the young man's cheeks. Amanda Clarke stood eyeing the scene with a shy but amused expression. Odd was very happy to see the new arrival. Yumi smiled "oh I'm still Ulrich's girl, no worries there, but Odd just had a brilliant idea and I was thanking him." Yumi knew that her shy friend liked Odd. She was fairly sure that Odd felt the same way. "You know Odd's idea is a really good one," Aelita piped up "why don't we all go shopping together."

"Shopping?" Mandy said in surprise. "You two have wonderful boyfriends and you want to go shopping? If I was as lucky as you, I sure wouldn't be dragging them out on a shopping spree." Mandy said, the disbelief in her voice was obvious. They all began laughing. Odd looked at Mandy. "I'm sorry; you didn't hear what my idea was. I suggested that they go get rings for themselves to keep the vultures from trying to cause trouble with them."

"Oh" Mandy said, "that really IS a good idea Odd. Would you mind if I came along too?" Aelita and Yumi detected a very mischievous twinkle in the girl's eyes as she looked at Odd. The two friends exchanged knowing smiles. "This could be fun" Yumi whispered to Aelita who giggled in agreement. Odd was delighted; he had taken Mandy out on a number of dates. He was more than a little fond of her; in fact he had a huge crush on her. In addition, she was one of the most beautiful girls in the school. Her auburn hair, slim but nicely curved build, and green eyes were just magical to Odd. He had even dreamt about marrying her.

"Yeah right," he thought to himself in disgust. _"This angel is going to marry a joker like me. I don't even have the nerve to tell her how much I like her or even kiss her. I've never had that problem before, why now... why her?_" He thought. "If nobody minds, I'd love to have you come along." Odd said nervously. Aelita looked at Odd and Mandy, she realized that her guess was right, they really liked each other.

Odd was known to be a "Player" around campus. He normally had no problem talking with girls. If he was this nervous, he must really be serious about her. "Yes she can come," she said. "Right Jeremie?" Jeremie smiled at the petite pink haired girl. She knew he could never tell her no. so he just smiled and adjusted his glasses. "Of course she can come with us my little pixie."

Aelita squealed with delight at Jeremie's use of her favorite pet name and kissed him quickly. Everyone laughed as Jeremie blushed... except Mandy. She knew what it was like to be as shy as the brilliant young man was. She didn't know what was so funny, but they were having a good time and she was going to be able to spend time with Odd. That was the best part for her; Mandy hated being so timid.

She loved being with Odd. She had trouble concentrating whenever he was around her. He was outgoing and that made her feel self-conscious. He also had quite a following of female admirers. It was funny though; he didn't seem to be paying much attention to them lately. _"What if he doesn't like me as much as I like him?"_ She worried _"I don't care."_ She told herself sternly. _"I love him and I'm going to be with him, no matter what. I'm even going to get him to kiss me today. I've heard he's a really good kisser, I wonder why he's never done more than kiss me on the cheek?"_ she mused.

"Ready to go?" Odd's question snapped her back to reality. "Yes, of course." She answered with a smile. _"This is going to be a very special day for us."_ Mandy told herself. "I have a question that I have been dying to ask," Jeremie said. "What is it Jeremie?" Mandy asked shyly. "Who ever began calling you Mandy? Most people here at school call you Amanda."

"Blame your girlfriend" Mandy said smiling at the girl cuddled in Jeremie's arm. Mandy turned to Odd. "We decided this when your cousin first transferred in." Mandy said. Odd remembered the cover story that they had made up to get Aelita into school after Jeremie successfully materialized her from Lyoko. She was supposed to be Odd's cousin Aelita Stone. The look of confusion on all of the friends' faces was obvious.

"Look" Aelita said "her name starts and ends with an A, my name starts and end with an A, we were just trying to avoid confusion." "Besides" Mandy added "I really like being called Mandy...by my friends" she said softly. "When I was very young I had a special friend who couldn't say Amanda. She started calling me Mandy and it has stuck with me ever since... with people I am close too. "Aelita frowned; a memory was trying to make its way to the surface. It kept slipping away. This had been an ongoing problem, ever since her memory was restored on Lyoko.

Sounds or words a smell or a picture would trigger new memories. She knew that eventually she would get it all back but it was frustrating in the meantime. The six friends set out for town. As they were just leaving the campus, a familiar voice spoke up. "Ulrich," Sissi called out. "Oh god," Ulrich muttered. He turned as the young woman approached. Sissi didn't have her normal self-centered look about her and Ulrich could see that her eyes were red. "She's been crying," he thought and his face softened. "Yes Sissi," he asked kindly.

"Ulrich, Yumi," she was obviously having trouble getting the words out. "I just wanted to say that I'm very happy for the both of you." She turned to Jeremie and Aelita. "I always knew you two would get together it's like you were made for each other." Again Mandy was confused by the knowing looks that flashed between the friends. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Sissi," Aelita said sweetly. Sissi turned back to Yumi and Ulrich, "I just wanted to tell you that I'll not be a bother to you. I lost and you won." Yumi felt sorry for Sissi she knew this must be very hard for her. "Sissi, it was never a matter of winning or losing, it was just where the heart led us." Yumi said with so much kindness, that everyone was surprised. Sissi turned back to look at Ulrich; "I want you to know that I'll not cause any trouble."

"Thank you Sissi," Ulrich said softly. "That means a lot to both of us." Sissi tried to smile but the pain in her eyes said differently. She turned and walked off. "I really don't like hurting people, even Sissi." "I guess I never realized how much she really cared for me." Ulrich said with a touch of concern in his voice. Yumi wound her arm around his. "She's pretty and popular she'll have someone soon." Ulrich smiled at his girlfriend, she always knew what to say to lift his spirits.

At the mall, the girls all cooed over the ring selections at the jewelry store. The young men knew enough to stay out of the way. "Jeremie, what do you think of this one?" Aelita said showing off a nice diamond solitaire. "That's lovely Jeremie said, but it might be better if we just go with promise rings for right now. Less explaining at school."

Aelita looked squarely at her betrothed and said, "are you saying you don't WANT to marry me?" She said in a teasing tone. Yumi started to choke at Aelita's comment. "Marriage" she gasped out, Mandy just stood and stared. "Oh didn't I tell you Yumi" Aelita said looking a little shy, color rising in her face, "Jeremie asked me to marry him and I said yes." Aelita squealed as Yumi scooped the smaller girl up in her arms and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations" she said with more excitement than she intended. Mandy was smiling too and echoed her approval. Meanwhile Ulrich just glared at Jeremie. "Great" he whispered to his friend "I'm next, thanks a lot buddy. "Jeremie smiled at Ulrich, "well don't tell me you're NOT going to marry Yumi." "Of course I am" Ulrich sputtered. "That is if she'll have you." Odd piped in sarcastically.

Ulrich turned his glare on Odd. "Don't even say that in jest, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." Ulrich's voice was deep and menacing. Odd was surprised by the intensity of his friend's remark. Odd looked quickly at Jeremie; "will you please tell him there's no chance of that happening." He pleaded "all right I'll try" Jeremie cleared his throat and in his best scientific voice said. "I hate to admit it, but Odd's right, you're hooked my friend, you've nothing to worry about, but you should make it official and ask her." Jeremie smiled at Ulrich and gave him a wink. Ulrich thought for a moment about what his friends had just said. He had almost lost Yumi once because he couldn't tell her how he felt. He could never let that happen again.

Yumi noticed Ulrich was deep in thought, concerned, she came close to him and asked softly if he was all right? "Well that depends" Ulrich answered in a serious tone. Yumi frowned at the cryptic answer. "Depends on what" she asked very concerned now.

Ulrich was obviously having troubled saying what was on his mind. "Aelita will you hold this for me please? I'll be right back." Aelita took the ring that Yumi was trying on and watched as she walked Ulrich out of the store. Her look of concern caught Jeremie's attention. "It'll be all right my little pixie," he breathed quietly into her ear.

Aelita smiled she trusted Jeremie's judgment. Relaxing, she turned back to the counter to continue looking at rings. "What's going on?" Mandy asked Odd, "We'll all know shortly!" Odd said with a sly grin on his face. Mandy was very confused by all of this. Odd saw her worried look and moved closer to her. Mandy blushed a little feeling the warmth of Odd so close. She hoped he didn't notice... yet anyway. "If my guess is right, I think there will be a double wedding in our futures" Mandy suddenly realized what was going on and she too got a sly, almost mischievous, grin on her face. Odd was surprised to see such a look on the pretty girl's face, but he had to admit he liked it.

"Ulrich Stern what's wrong?" Yumi asked. There was great concern in her voice. "Sweetheart, please tell me." Ulrich looked up at his girlfriend. She had never called him sweetheart before...he liked it. The tone of her voice was almost pleading and that hurt. He remembered how she had reacted when she thought he didn't love her. He had told himself then that he would never put her through that much pain again.

Ulrich smiled at Yumi and pulled her close to him. "I was just wondering if maybe you should look at solitaires too... while we're here... ya know for later." Yumi felt as if the breath had just been knocked out of her. Her legs began to shake and she was having trouble focusing her eyes. She tried to speak but her voice wouldn't work. For a split second, Ulrich smiled to himself. It wasn't often he could catch his girlfriend off guard. Taking a deep breath he looked in the dark eyes of the woman he loved and said. "Yumiasha Ishiyama, I want to spend the rest of my life with you... will you marry me?

"Yumi's head was spinning she burst into tears and hugged Ulrich so tightly that he was having trouble catching his breath. "Can I take that as a yes?" Ulrich gasped. In response Yumi kissed him harder and with more passion than she had ever done before. As she broke the kiss and stepped back, it was Ulrich's turn to be caught off guard. He had always hoped Yumi's love for him, was as strong as his love was for her. Yumi composed herself and dried her eyes.

She kept looking at Ulrich with more love than she had ever thought possible to feel towards another person. Hand in hand they walked back into the jewelry store. "Aelita" Yumi said. "Where is that solitaire you were admiring?" Aelita looked at her friend and saw she had been crying. "It's right here" Aelita said, a note of concern in her voice, she held the ring up for Yumi to examine. "It's beautiful" Yumi exclaimed. "Would you mind if I got one just like it so our rings will match." Now it was Aelita's turn to be surprised. "Oh Yumi" she cried as she hugged the taller girl. "It would be awesome if we had the same rings."

Aelita also thought that it was fitting for them to do it this way since all of them, except Mandy, were responsible for her being here with Jeremie and not trapped on Lyoko by XANA. By this time the tears of joy were flowing freely and all the men were feeling very uncomfortable. "Well Jer are you happy" Ulrich growled at the young genius who had started all of this. Jeremie adjusted his glasses and smiled at his good friend. "Misery loves company."

"If this is misery, I don't ever want to be happy again." Ulrich said with a broad smile. Jeremie just nodded in agreement. Their fiancées were dancing around the display case like kids in a candy store and somehow it just seemed right. "Odd? What do you think of this?" Mandy said as she showed him a diamond ring on her finger. "That's very nice," Odd said than a look of terror crept across his face as he realized what the ring was. "Uhhh looks good Mandy but what's that for." Odd stammered. "Ohh just dreaming" Mandy said giving Odd a very enticing look. She was pleased by Odd's reaction. She had been right, Odd did like her, but now the rest was going to be up to her.

She had loved Odd almost from their first date. She had been too shy to say anything. It was becoming very clear that he cared for her too. She was going to make sure Odd was not the only member of this group without someone to share his life with. With a happy smile she turned back to the display cases. "Well Buddy we may make this a triple wedding at this rate." Ulrich teased his roommate. The color drained out of Odd's face and for once in his life he was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**i wanted to mention a really cool forum known as Xana's lair; http:// .nl/index. php (just remove the spaces) its a great hang out for fans of code lyoko, and code lyoko authors. check it out if you ever have some free time**

**also; hina ata pointed out that i had the same chapter up twice... which i checked adn realised that i had missed a chapter altogether. it is now up, thanks for putting up with me, (the new chapter is chapter three btw)**

**Two Hearts One Soul Chapter 4**

"I'm hungry" Aelita announced with a dramatic pout. She turned to look at Jeremie whom she was cuddled up to. "Well?"

"Yes boss" Jeremie sighed with a smile. "I just don't want to move right now."

"I can see who is in charge in your life." Ulrich said with a snort. "And what's wrong with that?" Yumi purred in his ear. "Uuuhh... nothing." Ulrich stammered. All four friends began to laugh. "I'm surprised that Odd hasn't been griping about food." Ulrich continued trying to regain his composure. "His attention is elsewhere," Aelita said with a giggle. Odd sat a short distance away from his friends. His mind focused totally on the lovely auburn haired girl snuggled so comfortably in his arm. He could hear his friends talking but he wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying.

Closing his eyes he laid his cheek on the top of Mandy's head, he had never felt so close to anyone before. "Hey cousin, are you hungry?" Odd was snapped back to the real world by the soft voice so near to his face. He opened his eyes and saw the smiling pink haired girl close to him. "You sneaky little elf" Odd laughed at Aelita. "Who me?" Aelita said with a grin. Leaning in closer she licked the tip of Odd's nose and then scampered back to Jeremie for protection.

"Hey" Odd yelled as he tried to jump up after the fleeing girl. "Oh no you don't." Mandy said as she gripped Odd tighter. "I'm not letting you get away from me that easy." "Did you see what she did?" He asked in shock. Mandy looked up at the young man and smiled "you mean this?" she repeated the lick on the nose. "Hey!" Odd yelped. "Is this a conspiracy? "Everyone was laughing so hard now that they were all wiping tears from their eyes. "OK you win" Odd sighed "I know when I've been licked." He winced as he realized what he had just said.

"Where should we go to eat?" Ulrich asked his friends "I vote for Japanese." Yumi said "Well that's a surprise Kioshii (beloved)." Ulrich said with a grin at his girlfriend. "It sounds good to us too." Jeremie said, as Aelita nodded her approval. Suddenly Jeremie jumped and reached quickly into his pocket. Pulling out what looked like a pager, he said quietly. "Food will have to wait, XANA has launched an attack." The four friends shifted into battle mode. "Odd emergency," Jeremie called over to his friend. The young man's normally fun loving mood instantly changed.

With a sad look he turned to Mandy who was confused by the sudden commotion. "I'm sorry I have to go, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Go... go where?" Mandy said worried. "I can't tell you right now but believe me it's important or I would never leave you." Mandy was moved by the tenderness in his voice. "Odd I don't know what's going on but if there's going to be trouble, my place is with you." Odd looked over to his friends, a look of deep concern on his face. "She's right," Aelita said in a very decisive tone. Turning to her boyfriend with a stern look on her face she announced. "Guys, if she is going to be dating Odd, she needs to know it all."

Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi were stunned by the seriousness of Aelita's tone. "Are you sure princess?" Ulrich asked, doubt evident in his voice. "I've known Mandy since I've been at Kadic Academy. Her knowledge of science and computers is second only to Jeremie's and mine. I trust her, and I think we need her."

Mandy was completely confused by the conversation going on around her. "Look guys yes or no we have to move NOW," Odd said with a note of urgency in his voice. Jeremie looked at the two people standing hand in hand next to him. "You're right Odd we have to go and Mandy's coming with us."

"Right lets go." Odd said as he took Mandy's hand and began to lead her from the mall. Mandy was running hard to keep up with the fast moving group. "Where are we going?" She asked Odd as they ran. "To the factory." Mandy was surprised by the serious look on her boyfriend's face. She had never seen him like this.

Odd was always the joker of the group but right know there was an air of danger about him that she found a little frightening but strangely attractive at the same time. She knew they were going somewhere that there may be trouble but for some reason she trusted in her companions.

The old deserted factory loomed out of the night sky looking a little spooky to Mandy as the friends entered its dark interior. She followed Odd, He moved with a sure knowledge of where he was going. They all got into the old freight elevator. Mandy was surprised to see that there was still electricity to run it. When the door opened the sight stunned her. A mammoth computer filled the room. A chair and control console was directly in front of her. "Get to the scanner room, I'll start the transfer." Jeremie said. Mandy could tell that somehow he was the leader of the group when they were here in this place.

Odd gently kissed Mandy on the lips. She burned at his touch. "Stay with Jer." He said tenderly. "I'll be back soon." Before she could voice a protest Odd ran back to the elevator and joined his comrades. "Since you're one of us now, I better fill you in." Jeremie said not looking up from the computer console. Mandy stepped closer and was astonished to see how expertly Jeremie worked the controls. "I always knew you were good but this is amazing."

Mandy was in awe of what was going on around her. Scanning, Jeremie said into his headphone. Transfer code complete, Virtualization. As he said that, pictures of the other four appeared on the screen but they were different, they looked like CG images.

Each had different clothes. Ulrich had a Japanese sword; Aelita had small points on the tips of her ears, of course, Jeremie calling her his little pixie and Odd calling her an elf. It all made sense now. Yumi was dressed in a Japanese costume. Odd where was he, oh there was Odd, she gasped. He had a tail.

I'm sending your vehicles now Jeremie said. The tower is located in the desert and you better hurry it looks like XANA is after the cities power grid again. "What is going on?" Mandy thought to her self. "Who is XANA and why is he trying to take over the cities power grid?"

On Lyoko the four warriors hopped on to their vehicles and began to race towards he activated tower. Aelita held on to Yumi so she would not fall off of the overwing. Odd raced ahead on his overboard followed closely by Ulrich on his overbike. In the control room Jeremie had tuned into the local news. "Strange power spikes were being reported all over the city." The announcer said.

He gave Mandy the task of monitoring the news broadcasts so he could focus on Lyoko. As best as he could, he tried to give the newest member of the team, a quick overview of Lyoko and what was going on. Her eyes widened as the story unfolded before her. At first she was tempted to doubt some of what she was being told, but the news bulletins convinced her it was all too real.

"Heads up guys; a swarm of hornets heading your way." Jeremie barked into the headphone. "Got em" Said Ulrich as he spotted the deadly insects closing in on them. "Yumi take the princess to the tower, Odd and I will try to draw then away."

"Right" Yumi, said, "Good luck." Ulrich smiled to himself as he turned to engage the hornets. "She really does love me." He thought to himself. She never used to wish me luck before. "LASER ARROW" Odd yelled as he aimed at the lead monster. The hornet shattered as the arrow found its mark. "Damn." Ulrich muttered. "Odd they aren't following us they're still after the girls." He called out to his partner. "Well, we can't let them leave so soon now can we?" Odd replied. "Not on your life buddy." Ulrich said in a determined voice.

Accelerating after the fleeing insects, Ulrich wished the girls could get to the tower faster. "Hurry up guys; things are getting a little messy here." Jeremie said into the mike. We're trying." Ulrich's reply came over the speaker. Jeremie had put the comm link on the speaker so Mandy could follow what was going on too.

Odd zoomed ahead of the hornets trying to distract them from the overwing carrying the girls. "Unnngh." Odd cried out as he hit the ground hard. The laser from one of the hornets had knocked him off his overboard. "Odd you've lost 40 life points, be careful."

"Thanks for the advice Einstein." Odd growled. He was more upset with himself for being careless. "Almost there." Yumi announced as Aelita jumped from the wing and ran towards the tower. A laser flashed past Yumi and struck the running girl in her arm. "Aelita" Jeremie yelled into the mike. "Are you all right."

"I'm fine sweetie" She answered. Jeremie blushed, a bright red as he realized Mandy could hear what was being said. "She really loves you very much." Mandy said. "She's told me so on many occasions."

"I know she does and I love her with all of my heart. But she needs to keep her mind on the job. She normally doesn't talk like that while on Lyoko." Jeremie replied firmly. Yumi sighed with relief as Aelita entered the tower. "She's in." Jeremie announced. "Good" said Ulrich as he deflected laser bolts with his katana. Inside the tower, Aelita landed on the second platform. Placing her hand on the screen her name appeared then the word code. She entered the word Lyoko. Tower deactivated the elf princess said as the system shut down.

As the elevator door opened Mandy rushed into Odd's arms. "I am so glad you are all fine." Odd looked a little flustered by the warm welcome. Aelita walked past and straight into Jeremie's waiting embrace. "Mission accomplished." She said with a grin and then kissed her fiancée gently on the lips. "That's a good idea." Yumi said turning to Ulrich. He smiled and gladly lost himself in her kiss.

"What about me." Mandy said with pout. "Don't you want to kiss me too?" Odd smiled. "More than you know." Mandy was pleasantly surprised by the strength of Odd's kiss. She had wanted this for such a long time, she responded eagerly. "I really love this girl." Odd thought as he allowed himself to be drawn further into the moment. As the band of adventurers left the factory Odd spoke up. "We never got anything to eat and I'm starved." Everyone laughed Odd's appetite was legendary. "Where to?" Mandy asked. "Back to the mall." Odd replied. "There're places closer." Ulrich said. "I know but I really want to go back to the mall." Odd said.

"OK, I guess we go back to the mall." Ulrich replied a little confused. As soon as the friends arrived at the mall, Odd announced he had to make a quick stop. "Why don't you all go to the restaurant and I'll meet you there in a few minutes." "OK but hurry" Mandy said kissing him before he left. "I will, don't worry." Odd said with a strange yet tender tone in his voice.

Aelita and Yumi were admiring their new rings and talking excitedly about showing them around school. Mandy was happy for her friends and shared their excitement. "They're really beautiful and now I understand why you wanted them to match." She told the girls. Aelita and Yumi smiled at Mandy. They were both glad she had joined their team. She had been a good friend for a very long time. They were also happy for Odd; he had needed someone in his life for a quite a while. "I'm back" Odd announced as he slid in the booth next to Mandy.

The young woman leaned over and kissed her boyfriend. "I missed you." She said quietly. 'I missed you too angel." Odd replied softly. Mandy blushed, Odd had never called her his angel before, and she loved the way he said it. "If he only knew how special that name is to me." Mandy thought to herself. "So what is all this happy chatter that I'm hearing?" He asked the group. "The girls were just admiring their rings." Ulrich said. "Oh is that all." Odd said in his usual sarcastic way. Mandy looked down. "Someday." She thought to herself. "Where did you rush off too?" Yumi asked Odd, A sly grin on her face. "I had something very important to do. Odd announced proudly. Mandy looked at Odd with a confused look. Aelita giggled and winked at Yumi who was smiling also. Jeremie and Ulrich just stared not really knowing what was going on.

Odd reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in gold paper. "Mandy this is for you." Both the gift and, the extreme tenderness in Odd's voice surprised her. "Open it." Aelita said excitedly. Mandy was confused but she began to unwrap, the gift. Inside was a jeweler's box. It was from the same store they had been at before the attack. Her hands began to shake and she could feel tears forming in her eyes. Without looking up she handed the box back to Odd. "Will you open it please." Her voice was like a whisper.

Odd took the box and opened it so she could see what was inside. Mandy could not stop the tears from rushing down her face. Inside the small box was a ring, exactly like the ones worn by Aelita and Yumi. Gently, Odd picked up her hand and slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. Overcome with joy, all Mandy could do was wrap her arms around Odd and hold him as tightly as she could. "Mandy I love you." Odd said softly. "I love you too." She whispered. "I'm going to cry again." Yumi said as she looked at the couple next to her. "I already am" Said Aelita, wiping tears from her eyes. After a few moments Mandy caught her breath. "Well don't we get to see it." Yumi asked.

Mandy turned towards her friends and proudly showed off her new ring. The other two girls held their rings up so they were all next to each other. "Just like the Three Musketeers." Mandy said. On the way back to the school the young couples walked arm in arm, each, thinking back over the eventful day. "Are you happy angel?" Odd asked. "Happier than I ever thought I could be." Mandy replied. "You know this has been quite a day for me. I discover you love me. I learn about a secret computer that is trying to take over the world. And if that's not enough, the man that I love and his friends are all warriors in the battle to save the world from this evil computer.

I would say that is quite enough for one day, wouldn't you? "Odd looked lovingly at his girlfriend. "Your right that's more than enough for one day and I'd be mean to add any more on top of that. "The friends had all stopped walking and were watching the newest couple talk. "I had one more thing to say to you but I'll wait." Odd was teasing now and his friends started to laugh, all except Mandy. "Odd Della Robbia, don't you dare do that to me now." Mandy declared in mock anger. "Honey I'm just trying be nice." Odd said as he retreated in fake fear.

"You are being a beast." Mandy growled as she pursued Odd. Odd backed into a rail and could go no further. Mandy closed in and was not about to let him get away. "Tell me or so help me." The girl announced. An evil grin on her face. She had discovered that Odd was very ticklish and she proceeded to prove it. "No... No... Stop" Odd pleaded as he convulsed in laughter. "Okay... okay... I'll tell you." Mandy stopped so Odd could catch his breath. Mandy was the same height as Odd but she stood up as tall as she could folded her arms across her breasts and stared at her boyfriend. "Well." She asked. "I was just going to tell you that while I was at the jewelry store I reserved the same solitaire for you that the other girls ordered."

Mandy's mouth dropped open. Aelita and Yumi both squealed in delight and rushed to hug their friend. Mandy was wrapped in two bear hugs, tears streaming down her face. She never took her eyes off of Odd. Slowly she reached out with her hand for him. Odd took it gently and stepped into the chaos of hugs and squeals. "You might as well learn now, that once I make up my mind, I don't waste time. "Amanda Clarke, will you marry me?" Odd asked when it got quiet. Mandy was still in shock, her voice had deserted her, and all she could do was nod yes.

Squeals and hugs started again as she nodded her answer. By this time all three women were hugging and crying. Odd walked over to his friends who had amused looks on their faces. Ulrich looked at his roommate with a mixture of amusement and victory. "You know Jer it's good to be right now and then." "Right about what?" Jeremie asked a little confused. "That it would be a triple wedding." Odd answered a wide grin on his face. Ulrich leaned against a tree with a serious look.

"Ya know guys we are going to need a really big church. Think of all the families." He said. A cloud of doubt passed before Odd's eyes "Uh guys, has anyone stopped to think about how we're going to tell our parents let alone the girl's folks?" "I think I'd rather fight XANA than to face that task." Ulrich said. The other men nodded in agreement. "We better tell the girls because you know they aren't thinking about that right now. The three friends looked at their fiancées a short distance away.

There was still much excited chatter, squeals and hugs being exchanged. "In a while guys." Jeremie said gently. "They deserve a little more time of happiness before we bring them back to the real world. "I don't know about you two but right now I'm the happiest I have ever been in my entire life." Odd said. "We all feel that way." Ulrich answered. "That is why I am even more determined to make sure that XANA is defeated once and for all. "The three young men nodded a look of fierce determination on their faces. "The toughest battles are about to begin and we have to win." Jeremie said with a hardness that his friends had never heard him use before. "There are three reasons why we can't fail." He said pointing to the dancing girls.

"I was determined to stop XANA before I brought Aelita to this world. I have chosen her to be my wife and no power on heaven or earth will allow me to fail her now. "Were with you buddy, all the way." Ulrich growled. "Nothing will ever hurt Mandy as long as I'm around." Odd said with such ferocity that the hair on the back Ulrich's neck stood up. "Lets get the girls home." Jeremie said. "I have surprises for XANA, to work on and I need to get started on them right away."


	5. Chapter 5

**i wanted to mention a really cool forum known as Xana's lair; http:// .nl/index. php (just remove the spaces) its a great hang out for fans of code lyoko, and code lyoko authors. check it out if you ever have some free time**

**also; hina ata pointed out that i had the same chapter up twice... which i checked adn realised that i had missed a chapter altogether. it is now up, thanks for putting up with me, (the new chapter is chapter three btw)**

**Two Hearts One Soul Chapter 5**

Very good, excellent." Jeremie remarked as he watched Mandy's fingers fly over the keys of the laptop. "You enter code almost as quickly as I do." "Thanks boss," Mandy quipped never taking her eyes from the screen. "There, transfer codes complete, now I go to scanning code, right?"

"Right" Jeremie answered leaning closer to watch the code lines for errors. "Hey Einstein, that's my fiancée you're getting awfully friendly with." Odd joked from across the room. Jeremie glanced over his shoulder at his friend. "Yeah, well that's MY fiancée; you're sitting on my bed with." He answered with a smile. "Darn right, and I'm holding her hostage until I get Mandy back. Odd replied.

"Oh so I'm a hostage now." Aelita said sulking at the two young men. Odd turned to the pretty pink haired girl sitting next to him. "Yes you are princess, the prettiest hostage in this room... next to Mandy."

"You're lucky you added that last part." The auburn haired woman at the computer responded. "Or you might be sitting in the hall by yourself." Laughter filled the room as the four friends joked. "Where are Yumi and Ulrich?" Aelita asked. "I haven't seen them since class got out."

"Down the hall in our room. They said they had some studying to do... as if I believe that." Odd quipped. "In fact I better go check on them and take Kiwi for a walk." "You better knock first." Jeremie said without looking up from the computer screen." "Awww, that's no fun Einstein." Odd said as he ducked out of the room. Odd paused for a second at the door to listen. Not hearing any sounds from the room, he grinned and bounced into the room. Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on Ulrich's bed. Books and papers surrounded the couple and they appeared to be deep in thought about their task.

"Oh sorry guy's "Odd said. He was a little disappointed that his two friends were actually studying. "I have to take Kiwi for a walk."

"He's on your bed." Ulrich growled, scowling at the interruption. "Yeah, right." Odd said now a little flustered. Hooking the leash onto his dog's collar, he headed back into the hall. "Be back soon this won't take long."

"Thanks for the warning." Yumi said equally as annoyed with the intrusion. As the door closed behind Odd, Yumi glanced at her fiancée. "Burst his bubble didn't we." She said with a guilty grin. "Just very good timing." Ulrich replied a similar grin playing on his face too. "Lucky for us you wanted to give your lips a rest for a few minutes or he may have seen something."

"What was he going to see, I was kissing my future wife, and no news there he's seen that many times before. Besides I'm not ashamed to be seen kissing you." Yumi blushed at her boyfriend's statement. "Thanks sweetheart, I'm never ashamed to kiss you either, I really don't care who sees us." Ulrich leaned over and gently brushed his lips across Yumi's bringing a sigh from the pretty Japanese girl. He sat back and looked at his girlfriend with such a piercing look that Yumi began to blush again. "What are you staring at?" She said with mock annoyance. "Oh nothing just the most beautiful girl in the world.... To me." The color in her cheeks deepened as her face melted into a look of absolute love. "By the way." Ulrich said, never taking his eyes off of Yumi. "I e-mailed my folks about us."

"They already knew that we were dating, right?"

"Yes but I told them we're going steady."

"Oh my" Was all the young girl could say. A look of fear crossed her eyes. "What if they don't approve." Ulrich smiled softly at her. "Kioshii, they've already met you. They like you; I don't think this is going to be a major surprise. The biggest shock will be that I actually got up the nerve to ask you." Ulrich looked down obviously embarrassed about the memory of how hard it had been for him to tell Yumi how much he loved her. Yumi leaned over and kissed him again. "Don't worry about it. The point is, you did ask me and I said yes, end of story." Ulrich looked up with a smile. "Thanks, I still can't believe how stupid I was though."

"So when are you going to tell my folks." Yumi burst into laughter as she saw the look of terror jump into Ulrich's eyes at her question. "ME, I thought you were going to tell them?" "

Oh no, my father is very traditional Japanese in some things and if you want to date his daughter, you will have to ask him yourself."

"Okay, but not today, all right?" Ulrich asked quietly. "All right you coward; I'll let you off the hook for a little while. Remember, we live close to the school and he will not be pleased to hear about this from someone else before he hears it from us." Yumi said with a serious look. "You're right it needs to be soon."

Ulrich sighed. "Look Yumi." "We have one more year after this one until we graduate. We're both seventeen, right? Maybe you should be the one to tell your dad that we're going together. I will formally ask him for your hand at the end of the school year. It might not be such a big step for him to accept if we do it like that." Ulrich paused to gauge his fiancée's reaction. Yumi's face was calm; he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "All anyone knows right now, except for our gang, is that we're going steady. If we do it my way, and your dad agrees you can start next school year with your engagement ring on and tell everyone about it then. Okay?"

Yumi looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. Ulrich gave her a minute to think about what he had just said. "I suppose you're right." She said, her voice trembling. "I just don't want to wait. I'm so proud to be your fiancée; I want the whole world to know." Ulrich smiled at his soul-mate. "I'm honored you feel that way. I know you want to shout the news out to the world, so do I. We have the rest of our lives together; I just don't want to start out bad with your parents."

Yumi looked up at Ulrich and smiled. "I just had a funny picture in my mind of you going up to my dad right now and saying, Mr. Ishiyama I want to marry your daughter. He would either faint or explode." Ulrich smiled too. "That's my point it's too soon. Let's give him and your mom a chance to get used to the idea of us going steady first, marriage is a big step and we want them to know we've given it some serious thought."

"Yes sir." Yumi said softly. Her eyes filled with love. "You're the boss."

"If only that was true." Ulrich grumped. Odd walked back in with Kiwi in tow. "Wow, you guys look as down as I do when they run out of mashed potatoes in the cafeteria." He joked. "We are not down, we're just being serious." Ulrich said defensively. "Okay... okay," Odd replied. "I've got to get back to the others; Einstein is getting way too chummy with my girl." With a wave Odd ducked out the door. Yumi burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Ulrich asked. "I just pictured Aelita ripping into Jer for paying to much attention to Mandy; Oh my god, the poor guy would never know what hit him."

Both collapsed in a heap as they were overcome with laughter. "It's about time you got back." Mandy said as Odd reentered Jeremie's room. Mandy sat at the desk facing the door, her arms folded across her breasts and a very stern look on her face. Her green eyes flashed as she glared at her fiancée. Aelita and Jeremie were sitting on the bed. Aelita was cuddled up close to Jeremie as if in fear. "You're in big trouble Odd." Aelita giggled. "Yes you are fella." Mandy said still glaring at him from across the room. Odd looked flustered. "I told you I had to take Kiwi for a walk." "Well, I took a break and you weren't here. So I had to watch those two get all cuddly and I had no one to snuggle."

Mandy stuck her lower lip out in a mock pout. "You poor baby." Odd said with a smile. He crossed the room, knelt down and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Is that better?"

"No... Want a kiss." Mandy said still pouting. "All right but just one, I know how you are, they're just like peanuts. You can't stop at one."

"And what's wrong with that." She asked with a soft voice as she leaned forward to find Odd's lips. Whatever answer Odd had was lost as Mandy cut him off with a long kiss. "Looks like a good idea." Aelita said turning to Jeremie. Jeremie adjusted his glasses as he looked down at her pretty upturned face.

"It's always a good idea to you my little pixie." A soft moan escaped as she leaned into her boyfriend. She loved his pet name for her and it always got a strong reaction. "Hey, slave driver, how is my girl doing?" Jeremie was snapped back by Odd's question. "Excellent" Jeremie replied. "She is almost as fast as I am on the keyboard and she picks up line code very quickly."

"I'm really glad she has joined us. I feel better knowing that there's someone else who can run the computer in an emergency." His voice had turned very serious. "We've been lucky and haven't had an attack from XANA in a few days. It's giving me time to train Mandy." "God Jer, there is no way I could handle a XANA attack alone, right now." Mandy exclaimed. "No but you get closer everyday." Jeremie replied. "Let's take a break guys." Odd said. We all need to get out of here and clear our heads. "Now that is a REALLY good idea." Aelita chirped. "Lets go collect the other two and get something to eat before Yumi has to head home for the night." She added excitedly.

The four friends knocked on the door of Odd and Ulrich's room. There was no answer. "That's strange." Odd said as he opened the door. The young couple looked as if they were sleeping as they lay on the bed. "Hey wake up you two, time for food." Odd said a little louder. Neither one moved. Aelita rushed in and touched Yumi's hand. "Oh no XANA." She said pulling away quickly. The sensor in Jeremie's pocket began to go off. "You're right, it is XANA. Try to wake them up I think they are just stunned and we're going to need them, RIGHT NOW."

Everyone instantly shifted in battle mode Mandy and Aelita tended to Yumi while Odd and Jeremie worked on Ulrich. A long moan escaped from Yumi as she slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and slowly focused on the two girls hovering over her. "What... what happened." Yumi mumbled. Suddenly her eyed shot open. "XANA, he attacked us from out of the electrical socket... Where's Ulrich." She asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"He's coming around." Odd said as he helped his roommate to sit up. Yumi wrapped her arms around her fiancée protectively. "Are you all right sweetheart?" She asked, fear still filling her voice. "I'm okay." Ulrich replied. He smiled weakly at the worried girl. "How about you?"

"Still a little shaky but getting better."

"If you two can move we need to get to the factory." Jeremie said. "Right behind ya boss." Ulrich said as he lifted himself off the bed. He helped Yumi up and the band of warriors headed out the door. The team made their way to their posts in the factory. Jeremie and Mandy took up station in the control room while the other four headed to the scanner room.

Jeremie had rigged up another chair and workstation for Mandy, along with her own headset. Both were busy entering codes to begin the transfer process. Transfer Odd, Mandy called out as Jeremie entered the commands. Transfer Ulrich... transfer Yumi... Scanning... Virtualization. The scanners hummed to life. Instantly the three friends materialized on Lyoko. Aelita appeared seconds later as did their vehicles. "Where to Jeremie" Ulrich called out as he adjusted the katana in his belt. "Head northeast the activated tower is in the forest sector. It's not too far."

"Okay boss, let's go guys and be careful all of you." Ulrich directed his comment to the entire group but his eyes were glued to Yumi. "WE will," she said firmly. The machines roared to life. Odd jetted off on his overboard followed closely by Ulrich on his overbike and the girls on Yumi's overwing. "Any monsters yet?" Ulrich called out.

"I don't see any yet" came Jeremie's disembodied voice. "The pulsations are heading off to the right." Aelita said pointing down a side trail. The four warriors turned to follow the trail. A laser bolt flashed past Yumi's head causing her to cry out in surprise. "Bad news guys." Jeremie's voice said. "I just picked up a swarm of hornets and three crab monsters coming up fast from behind you."

"Thanks Jeremie." Ulrich growled. "One of them just about got Yumi." "Sorry, they appeared faster than normal. I think XANA is getting smarter." Jeremie replied. "Great, any more good news." Ulrich snarled. The buzzing of the hornets was getting louder. "Okay Odd lets give the ladies some cover." Ulrich said as he turned his bike towards the deadly insects. "Yumi, take the princess to the tower as fast as you can." "Ulrich you need my help, there are too many of them." Yumi said in protest. Ulrich glared at his soul mate but knew she was right.

"Okay, but as soon as we even the Odds a little you two take off for the tower. No argument right." "We'll see how it goes." Yumi shot back sternly. "This is going to be good." Aelita thought to herself as she listened to the two lovers snarl at each other. "LASER ARROWS!" Odd said and three arrows blasted from his gloved hand. One missed but two of the hornets exploded.

Ulrich leapt from his bike and slashed another flying insect with his sword. Steering her overwing with one hand, Yumi pulled a metal fan from her sash and sent it spinning towards the hornet closest to her. It flashed and was gone. "Only one more hornet left, then we can go after the crabs." Ulrich said. Again Ulrich launched himself into the air and the last hornet burst into pieces.

"Crabs dead ahead guys." Mandy said into the headset. Odd smiled, this was the first time Jeremie had let Mandy actually assist in a battle. He found her warm voice comforting and calming. "Got em angel." Odd replied. He angled the overboard towards the nearest monster. "LASER ARROWS!" he shouted again as two more arrows leapt from his glove. Again his aim was true and the large mechanical crab exploded.

"Okay Yumi, time to go. Get the princess to the tower." Ulrich said. "Right" Yumi answered. There was a sign of anger in her voice. She knew Ulrich was right but she didn't like being told to leave the battle. Gunning the throttle she sped off towards the tower she could now see ahead of her.

Ulrich jumped off of his bike and faced the next crab. With his sword at the ready he prepared for battle. Lasers shot out of the crab, Ulrich's katana flashed as he deflected each blast. "SUPER SPEED" Ulrich yelled and in a flash he raced towards the monster. Leaping high into the air, he drove his sword into the symbol on the crabs back. He got clear just as the beast exploded. "One to go." Odd said as he raced past Ulrich and headed for the last creature jumping onto a nearby tree the cat like fighter sprung onto the back of his foe. Taking careful aim, he fired two more arrows and jumped off just as the machine was destroyed. "That was the last one boss."

Ulrich said to the two in the control room. "Aelita just entered the tower." Mandy said into her headset. Inside the tower the elf princess of Lyoko levitated herself to the upper platform. Placing her hand on the screen, her name appeared. The screen changed to say code, Aelita entered the word Lyoko. Tower deactivated, the princess said. Aelita breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Back in the scanner room, Ulrich helped Yumi from the tube. He started to move toward the elevator where Odd and Aelita were already waiting. Yumi stood her ground; Ulrich turned back to her confused. "What was all that about." Yumi flared at her lover. "What are you talking about?" Ulrich said miffed at her tone. "I am just as good a fighter as you are." She fumed. "Maybe even better." Yumi's dark eyes were blazing as she stared at Ulrich. "I never said you weren't." Ulrich shot back. His temper was growing to match hers. "Well then why did you try to keep me out of the battle?"

"That's stupid" Ulrich snapped back. "I thought Odd and I could handle it and you could get the princess to the tower faster." "Look I know you two are good but five hornets and three crab are a little much even for you... superman." By this time the two had stepped so close to each other that their noses were almost touching.

Neither spoke for a minute they just glared at each other. As their tempers cooled a bit, they could hear laughter coming from the elevator. Both combatants turned to see who was laughing. Odd was laughing out loud and Aelita was shaking so hard with merriment that she was holding onto Odd for support. "What the hell is so damn funny you two." Ulrich snarled. "Yeah this is a private fight do you mind?" Yumi added. Odd wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's a shame this is a private fight you guys could take this act on the road and make a fortune." Aelita exploded in loud gales of laughter at Odd's comment. "It's not funny Aelita." Yumi said to her girlfriend sounding a little hurt. "Ulrich had no right to keep me out of the fight."

"Yumi are you saying I have no right to try and protect the woman I love?" Ulrich asked softly. The young Asian woman turned back to face her fiancée. Her stern scowl softened as she heard the tone of his voice. "I can take care of myself; I can fight as well as anyone." Yumi said in a loving tone. "I know you can Kioshi. It's not a matter of ability; I just can't stand the thought of you being hurt."

"Look we fought together on Lyoko for a long time before we became engaged and you never worried about it before." Yumi answered. "That's not exactly true." Odd piped in from the elevator "Shut up Odd." Ulrich snarled. "No" Yumi said sternly. "Tell me what you mean Odd." Odd stepped out of the elevator a serious look on his face.

Aelita followed all traces of laughter were gone from her too. "Yumi, Ulrich has always worried about you. His overgrown sense of pride wouldn't let him tell you."

"It wasn't pride and you know it Odd." Ulrich said quietly. "It was the same fear that made it so hard for me to tell you that I loved you." He said turning back to Yumi. "And I know you were very worried about Ulrich." Aelita added. "You told me so on many occasions. You said how you wished he would be more careful and not take as many chances. Like him though, you couldn't tell him."

"I was afraid he would think I was just a silly girl. I loved him so much it hurt, but I didn't know how to approach him." Yumi began to cry softly. Ulrich wrapped his arms around his beloved soul mate and tried to comfort her. Yumi melted into his embrace. "To think, all of that time I was afraid to tell you how I felt because I was scared you would reject me."

"Reject you." Yumi sobbed. "I knew from the moment I met you that I didn't want to live without you. You were so strong and silent most of the time, I was a little nervous about saying anything, I wasn't sure how you felt about me." Ulrich reached down and tilted Yumi's face up to meet his. He gently kissed the crying girl. First, on her eyes, to dry her tears, then gently, on her lips. "I was an idiot Yumi, will you please forgive me."

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me again." The young woman breathed softly. The elevator door opened Mandy and Jeremie stepped out. "Everything all right?" Jeremie asked as the two new arrivals crossed the room to join their friends. "I was worried when you didn't come up the control room right away." "Everything is just fine sweetie." Aelita said as Jeremie wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Einstein, how'd my girl do up there?" Odd asked, "Mandy was great." Jeremie replied. "I knew she would be."

Odd said in a proud tone. He wrapped his arm around his fiancée's waist and gave her a loving hug. "I hate to break this up guys, but it's getting late and we need to get back." Jeremie said. Yumi whimpered softly as Ulrich started to step away from her. "I don't want to go back to my parents' house. I want to stay with you." She said sadly. "I'd like nothing better." Ulrich replied. "Now is not the right time though."

"I know but I'll miss you terribly." She sulked. "It's just until tomorrow." Ulrich said reassuringly. "Yeah it's not like he sneaks other girls into the room EVERY night. Odd said in his usual sarcastic voice. "ODD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Ulrich roared. Odd took off at a dead run with Ulrich hot on his heels. "I just might kill both of you." Yumi shouted, as she joined in the chase. "Will you two please help me rescue my fiancée?" Mandy said with an exasperated tone. Aelita and Jeremie smiled and nodded. "I have a feeling this night isn't over yet." Aelita said as they headed for the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

**i wanted to mention a really cool forum known as Xana's lair; http:// .nl/index. php (just remove the spaces) its a great hang out for fans of code lyoko, and code lyoko authors. check it out if you ever have some free time**

**also; hina ata pointed out that i had the same chapter up twice... which i checked adn realised that i had missed a chapter altogether. it is now up, thanks for putting up with me, (the new chapter is chapter three btw)**

**Two Hearts One Soul Chapter 6**

An urgent tapping, on the door of their dorm room awakened Odd and Ulrich. "I wonder who that could be this late." Ulrich fumed. "If they don't have food, tell them to go away." Odd said burying his head under his blanket.

As he opened the door, Ulrich was surprised to see Sissi Delmas the principal's daughter standing there. "What do you want Sissi." Ulrich said a little abruptly. "Ulrich I'm scared and didn't know where to go."

The urgent tone in the girl's voice snapped Ulrich completely awake. He noticed that her clothes were torn and she had a small cut on her forehead. "Oh my god, Sissi are you all right?" His tone changing to genuine concern. Sissi seemed about ready to collapse. Ulrich pulled her into the room and set her down on his bed.

"I was walking back to school from a girlfriend's house." The scared young woman said. "Two men jumped out at me from the dark and grabbed me. I was able to get away and I ran here to the school. But the men chased me. The dorm was closer than my dad's house so I ducked in here. I was so scared and you were the first person I thought of."

"You did the right thing." Ulrich said. Sissi visibly relaxed at his words. "Odd wake up emergency." Ulrich snapped at his roommate. Sissi was surprised how fast Odd was up and how alert he seemed. It was as if he was used to responding to emergencies, as did Ulrich. Neither young man was panicked; they were acting like this was a normal thing for them. Sissi was puzzled but grateful. "Sissi's been attacked. Call the police and her dad tell them to come right over here." Ulrich said. "Right" Odd, said as he grabbed his cell phone.

"Odd, take Sissi into the hall and call from there so I can get dressed. I'll come out and watch her so you can change in a minute. "I'm on it boss." Odd responded without thinking. He was in full battle mode and almost on autopilot. Ulrich changed quickly and took over watching Sissi in the hall. Odd was emerging from the room as Mr. Delmas ran up to his daughter. "Are you all right Sissi?" Grave concern filled his voice. "Yes dad, you can thank these two young men for that." Mr. Delmas shot the two men a worried look. "It seems she was attacked on the way back to school a short time ago." Ulrich began. "She got away but her attackers chased her here to the school, the dorm was closest so she ducked in here. I guess she thought we were the safest people to come to for help, since she couldn't get to you sir."

"I'm very grateful to the both of you." The principal replied. "I need to call the police." Already done sir." Odd chimed in. The principal smiled at the young men "It appears Sissi was right, you were the right ones to go to." "We're just glad we could help and that she is not badly hurt." Ulrich added with real concern. "Sissi, where were you when this attack occurred?" Her father asked. "Near the corner of Oak and 23rd St" "That's near Yumi's house." Ulrich said anxiously. "Yes in fact the men seemed to be near her house when they saw me."

Ulrich was getting more concerned by the moment. He forced himself to keep his voice calm. "Can you remember anything else that might be important?"

"I don't know if it's important, but their eyes seemed to have a strange glow about them." Ulrich's mind swirled "It's XANA" He thought, he nodded to Odd who ducked back into the room to call the rest of the team. "Sir, I know it's after normal curfew but tomorrow is Saturday and I am a junior. It is very important I go check this out." "Mr. Stern, I am very grateful that you and Mr. Della Robbia took such good care of my daughter, but if there are dangerous men out there I will not let you go out."

"Daddy, please let them go." Sissi said putting her hand on her father's arm. Ulrich and Yumi are going steady, since the men were so close to her house, I'm sure he's very concerned." Ulrich was surprised by the honest sincerity in Sissi's voice. "I didn't realize, if it's involving Yumi then go ahead Ulrich." The principal replied in a much more friendly tone. "I'll let Odd go too but please, be very careful out there."

"We will be." Ulrich said "And thank you sir." Ulrich flashed a smile at Sissi as he collected Odd. The two men started out to check On Yumi. As they went past Jeremie's room. The bespectacled teen opened his door. "I'm ready, let's go"

"The girls will meet us downstairs." Odd filled in his friends as they hurried towards the stairs. Ulrich's heart was racing as he ran towards his fiancée's house. The rest of the team couldn't keep up so they had sent him on ahead. There were police cars in Yumi's block as Ulrich turned the corner. "Hey where do you think you're going?" an officer yelled out to him. "Excuse me sir." Jeremie began "I heard there had been some trouble here. My girlfriend lives here, indicating her house. Her name is Yumi Ishiyama; I wanted to make sure she was all right."

"You said her name is Yumi Ishiyama?" The officer asked "yes sir that's right."

"Go ahead up son." The officer said pointing towards the front door of the house. Something in his tone sent alarm bells ringing in Ulrich's head. Ulrich rang the bell and waited anxiously for an answer. Yumi's father opened the door. "Ulrich" he said in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to come by so late sir but I had heard there had been some trouble close by and I was concerned that Yumiasha was all right." Takeo Ishiyama gave Ulrich a curious look and asked him to come in. _"This young man is honorable and brave, his first concern was for Yumi, if he were Japanese he would be samurai."_ He thought as Ulrich removed his shoes and entered the house. "Yumi's mother, Michiko, was in the living room she was sobbing quietly, even Yumi's younger brother, Haruki, who was always teasing Yumi and Ulrich seemed subdued. "Ulrich this is a surprise." Michiko Ishiyama said rising. "Please Okugata (noble lady)." Ulrich said crossing to her "Please don't get up, I'm sorry to intrude."

"Ulrich... Yumi is on her way to the hospital... the ambulance just left." Yumi's dad said as he entered the room. Ulrich turned to face her father his heart sinking as he did. "What happened?" He asked setting his jaw. "She was attacked right here in our home, I heard glass break upstairs and then she screamed. I ran upstairs and found her unconscious with a bump and gash on her head. We were just getting ready to go to the hospital so we could be with her."

"They must have caught her off guard." Ulrich said. "I know you've taught her well in the martial arts, she's almost as good as I am and I have a third degree black belt." Yumi's father nodded. _"He is a Samurai."_ He thought to himself. "Son, Yumiasha has told us that the two of you are going steady. I see she has chosen well for herself, would you like to go with us. She will want her kareshi (boyfriend) there" Ulrich was moved by Mr. Ishiyama's words he bowed deeply to him. "Sir I will join you there shortly, one of our other students was attacked and I must give a statement to the police back at the school, as soon as I am done there, I will gladly join you at her side."

"I understand your sense of duty and I respect it, please try to be quick though, I know she will want to see you as soon as she awakens" The girl's father said. "I will come as fast as I can, I promise." Ulrich said. Turning he bowed to Mrs. Ishiyama and then to her father. "Thank you so much sir, you have honored me greatly." Ulrich said in Japanese using the formal farewell.

Both of Yumi's parents were always amazed, both by his command of the Japanese language, and his knowledge of their culture. He had promised Yumi to speak as much Japanese as he could in her presence and especially around her parents. Aelita had lived with them for a short while and spoke passable Japanese too, as did Mandy. It delighted Yumi's parents since they considered the other girls as daughters.

The three girls were as close as sisters were; they shared everything it seemed. Takeo knew they would be along soon also, as soon as they heard the news. Ulrich rejoined the team outside. "They attacked Yumi she is in the hospital unconscious." All of the friends were surprised and saddened by the news. "Look Ulrich you go to the hospital, I'll go with Aelita to Lyoko." Odd said a deadly edge to his voice. "Thanks buddy" Ulrich smiled at his friend "But this is too much for any one of us alone. Besides I owe someone an ass kicking for doing this to Yumi."

"Let's get to the factory." Jeremie said. "Let's move people." Aelita barked with a very uncharacteristic edge to her voice. "Be right with you princess." They all said almost with one voice. Mandy and Jeremie had never moved so fast to fire up the super computer before. They were ready to transfer before everyone was in the scanners. Transfer Ulrich... transfer Aelita... transfer Odd... Scanning... Virtualization. Mandy's voice echoed as the commands were given.

As the three warriors materialized on Lyoko they heard Jeremie say, "Your vehicles are already there guys."

"Man you two are becoming an awesome control team. Next you'll be dropping us right on them." Ulrich said to the two still in the real world. "Where to boss" Odd asked. "I dropped you into the mountains." Jeremie said. "Head south you should be real close."

"Were on it," Aelita barked as she hopped on the overwing and roared off. Odd followed on the overboard with Ulrich right behind on his overbike.

"Slow down princess." Odd said, "If we run into any monsters, you're too far ahead for us to protect you."

"Bring em on." The elfish princess growled through clenched teeth. "Calm down princess" Came Mandy's soothing voice. "You all know your job's, let the men do theirs. We will need you most at the tower."

"You're right Mandy." Aelita said, as she slowed to let the men catch up. "But I am so damn mad; no one hurts my warriors without answering to me." Odd and Ulrich exchanged glances. In all of the time they had known Aelita, they had never seen her angry, let alone boiling mad. "Wow" Odd mouthed silently to Ulrich with a slight grin. As worried as the Samurai was about his fiancée he couldn't help but think how surprised she would be to see Aelita in a blood rage. "Blocks dead ahead." Jeremie said. "Drop back princess this is our job."

"Not today boy's I can fight too ya know." Shocked the two warriors watched as the tiny elf closed her eyes. A beautiful tone of music came from her and the ground under the monsters de-materialized sending them crashing into the void below. Stunned the men watched the ground re-materialize just as they sped over it. "Look out boys coming through." Aelita growled.

She floored her wing and shot ahead to the tower. Leaping off, she ran straight into the structure and disappeared from sight. "Will someone please tell me what just happened?" Jeremie asked in shock. "Buddy your little pixie just took out five blocks at once and never even got her hands dirty." Ulrich said amazed at what he had just seen. "Okay... its official... I'm scared." Jeremie said.

The tower changed color from a menacing red glow to its normal white. "Tower deactivated" Mandy announced. "It's time to come home." The three warriors stepped from the scanners and found Mandy and Jeremie waiting for them. "Ulrich get yourself over to the hospital Yumi needs you and your job here is done." Aelita said with great authority. "Yes my princess." Ulrich said bowing to Aelita a deep tone of respect in his voice. He turned and raced out of the room.

Aelita's eyes were still flaming and her arms were folded across her breasts. "Will someone please tell me how this happened?" She said her voice like steel. She was staring right at Jeremie. Jeremie stood up to his full height and met her hard gaze evenly. "XANA is getting smarter and stronger, I've suspected for a little while but this was the first time I've seen it. He will continue to grow now that he's free from Lyoko."

"What can we do about it?" Aelita shot back. "We get smarter and stronger too." Mandy said stepping up to stand next to Jeremie. "Okay then let's get to work." Aelita said. The team nodded in grim approval. "If XANA wants a war, he's got it." Odd growled.

Ulrich rushed into Yumi's room. Her parents smiled at him as he entered. Her mother moved a little so Ulrich could reach his girlfriend. "How is she?" He asked never taking his eyes off of her face. He frowned as saw the bandages on her head. "She will be just fine." Her father said quietly "A bad bump and a small cut but nothing serious." Ulrich relaxed visibly at the news. "Forgive me ma'am" Ulrich said to Mrs. Ishiyama noticing that she was still standing. "Would you like me to get you a chair?" She smiled kindly at her daughter's boyfriend "I'm fine Ulrich but thank you."

Yumi moaned and all three gave her their complete attention. Her eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to focus then she saw her parents "Papa-San, mama-San." she said quietly. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Her mother answered softly. "Yes, I was attacked by two men, I remember." She said with a start. "You have another visitor." Her father said. Yumi slowly turned her head and she saw Ulrich her eyes sparkled. She held out her hand and Ulrich took it gently. "You have chosen a fine young man." Her father said. "I approve daughter." Yumi was surprised by the respectful tone in her father's voice.

"Domo Arigato, Thank you very much." Ulrich said in Japanese, bowing to Mr. Ishiyama. He returned Ulrich's bow with equal respect. "The doctor says you can go home soon." Her mother said to Yumi. "Would you like Ulrich to ride back with us. "Yes mama-San very much... please." "Ulrich lets give the women some mother daughter time." Mr. Ishiyama said. Ulrich didn't want to leave Yumi but he knew that protocol dictated that he go with her father.

"Will you join me in a cup of tea?" Her father asked. "Gladly sir." Ulrich replied "I think I could really use one right now." The ladies watched the two men leave. "Yumiasha I have only one thing to say to you."

"Yes mama." Yumi replied, a little surprised. "If you let this man get away, I will never forgive you." Yumi smiled at her mother. "Mama if I screw this up, just kick me... real hard." Her mother smiled at her daughter, she was realizing that her child, was truly a grown woman. "You've got a deal." She answered and both women laughed.


End file.
